13 Października 2001
TVP 1 06:30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Dom Czarnoksiężnika; serial prod.angielskiej 08:45 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:10 Cybermania 09:40 Walt Disney przedstawia; Sabrina; serial anim.prod. USA 10:05 Walt Disney przedstawia; Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki; serial prod. USA 11:00 Co Pani na to? 11:35 Bezpieczna Jedynka 12:00 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt; Nowe mieszkania 12:30 Miliard w rozumie; teleturniej 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Zwierzęta świata; Nosorożec indyjski cz.1; film dok. ang. 13:45 Lista przebojów; stereo 14:20 KAC - komiczna audycja cykliczna 14:35 Dance ma sens 2; pr.rozrywkowy stereo 15:00 Dzieci Witkacego; odc. 5; serial dok. 15:25 Polowanie na Ben Ladena; film dok. 16:25 Dwadzieścia jeden; teleturniej stereo 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Plebania; odc. 92; serial TVP 18:00 Kochamy polskie seriale 18:30 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Tęczowe rybki 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:05 Gloria; Gloria; 1999 film fab.prod.USA/za zgodą rodziców/ 21:55 Magazyn motoryzacyjny "MOC" 22:25 Twarz; Face; 1997 film fab.prod.angielskiej dla dorosłych 00:05 Procesor-pr.publ. 00:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny; serial prod.USA 09:25 Psi świat; odc. 7; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 09:50 Nie tylko dla komandosów 10:20 Kręcioła 10:40 Wszystko o rasach; Beagle 11:10 Arka Noego 11:35 Kino bez rodziców; Jetsonowie 12:00 Kino bez rodziców; Tajna misja; serial prod.polsko-australijskiej 12:30 Gwiezdny pirat; odc.3/7; serial TVP 13:00 Wielkie otwarcie - teatr Syrena zaprasza 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wielka gra 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 17:00 Wszystko o rasach - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 17:30 Autograf-program artystyczny 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 19:00 Nagroda Literacka - NIKE 2001; uroczystość galowa 20:00 Benefis Andrzeja Grabowskiego - cz.II 20:50 Słowo na niedzielę 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:27 Prognoza pogody 21:35 Konkurs im. H. Wieniawskiego 21:45 Co przed nami - Wojciech Gąssowski 22:35 Zostawić Las Vegas 00:30 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście; serial prod.USA 00:45 Pechowy napad; 1978 film fab. prod.aus.; reż: Bruce Beresford; wyk: Terence Donovan, Tony Bonner 02:30 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Katowice 7.00 Waldo wspaniały 26/26 7.30 Tommy i Oscar 18/26 8.00 Spotkania z tradycji 8.25 Telewizyjne ogłoszenia drobne 8.30 Z życia Kościoła - program katolicki 8.50 TV Katowice proponuje 9.00 Dr Quinn (10/18] 12.00 Serial dokumentalny 13.00 Skarbiec 13.25 Meksyk i Karaiby 9/13 14.00 Serial dokumentalny 14.30 Gościniec 15.00 Mala Meg, duza Meg (10/13] 15.30 Rozrywka 16.35 Zaproszenie 17.00 Teleliga 2001 - teleturniej sportowy 17.30 Teatromania 17.50 Palce lizać - kuchnia regionalna 18.00 Aktualności wydanie główne 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Ślązak roku 19.00 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów 20.40 Telekurier bis 21.00 Piosenki z San Remo 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Kino nocne: Agent specjalnej troski - film fabularny Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Twój lekarz 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Faceci w czerni 47 8.55 Tajemniczy rycerze 35 9.20 Power Rangers 248 9.45 Disco Polo Live 10.35 Państwo Hart - sezon łowiecki - film prod. USA (1996) 12.25 Samuraj - film prod. Francja (1987) 14.25 Benny Hill 15.00 4 x 4 15.30 Informacje 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 Myszka Walewska 3 16.15 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 16.45 Roswell: w kręgu tajemnic [29 17.35 Asy z klasy (28) 18.30 Informacje 19.05 Chciwość. czyli żądza pieniądza 20.00 Miodowe lata 20.45 Graczykowie [60 21.15 Zostać Miss 7 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 22.15 Ostatni ninja - film USA 1983 23.45 Opowieści z krypty 15 0.15 Skarb - film USA 1.55 Samuraj - film prod. Francja 1967 3.50 Muzyka na BIS TVN 6.25 Telesklep 7.55 Punky Brewster 54/188 - serial komediowy USA 8.20 Przygody Pytalskich - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.45 Przygody Kuby Guzika (6/52) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.10 Łebski Harry [27/86 - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.35 Uczniowskie manewry 6/26 - serial komediowy USA 10.00 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.30 VIVA Polska! 12.30 Reality show 13.10 Przygody Supermana - serial przygodowy USA 14.05 Maraton uśmiechu 14.35 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Dom pełen pomysłów - magazyn 16.10 Wielki poker - teleturniej 16.55 Kochane kłopoty 5/21 17.50 13 Posterunek (6/42)- serial komediowy, Polska 18.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Reality show 21.10 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 22.10 Frantic - film sensacyjny U5A 0.25 Na tropie zbrodni 26126 - serial sensacyjny USA 1.25 Dzika orchidea - film USA TV 4 06:00 Droga do Avonlea (90): se- rial 07:00 V Max 07:30 Zaginione cywilizacje (5): serial 08:30 Hoboczaki (8): serial 09:00 Droga do Avonlea (91): serial 10:00 Biały kieł (3): serial 10:30 Czarny królewicz (3): serial 11:00 łowcy (10): serial 12:00 Dawni wojownicy (13): serial 12:30 Ach, śpij kochanie (6): serial 13:00 TV4 Kropka pl 13:30 V Max 14:00 Wielka Stopa i zbiry: film 15:55 Droga do sławy (22): serial 16:50 Niewiarygodne, ale praw- dziwe (5): serial 17:45 Dziennik i informacje sportowe 18:05 Tam, gdzie niedźwiedzie zi- mują: film 20:00 Gladiatorzy 20:55 Anioł ciemności 2 (5): se- rial 21:50 Między nami partnerami (5): serial 22:20 Jej cały świat (5): serial 22:45 Drogówka 23:15 Casanova: film 02:10 Millennium (11): serial 03:05 Muzycznt VIP 03:35 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 7:00 Teledyski 8:00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Yaiba - legendarny sa- muraj, Dragon Ball Z, Magiczni wojownicy 10:30 Teleshopping 11:00 Na szczycie świata: film 12:45 Greenstone (7): serial 13:30 Teleokazja - podróże 14:05 Gra w przeboje 14:35 Wyścig: film 16:10 Niesamowite maszyny: Mistrzowie karambolu 17:05 SeaQuest (53): serial 18:00 Słoneczny patrol (18): serial 19:00 Koncert "Party in the Park 2001" 20:00 Mroczne zauroczenie: film 21:50 Ochroniarz: film 23:40 Potajemne igraszki 3: film 1:15 Koncert "Party in the Park 2001" 2:05 Mroczne zauroczenie: film 3:40 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:00 Wielka miłość Nalzaka 07:00 Echa tygodnia 07:30 Tajemnice starego kościła 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Lecznica pod św. Francisz- kiem 08:45 Ziarno 09:15 Król zwierząt 09:35 Plebania: serial 10:00 Dyrygent 10:25 Uczmy się polskiego 11:05 Klan: serial 12:20 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Sny o potędze (XV w.) 13:10 Podróże kulinarne Rober- ta Makłowicza: Smak źródeł Wisły 13:35 Mapeciątka 14:00 Skarbiec 14:30 Piraci 15:00 Jest jak jest 15:30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Leni- no raz jeszcze 16:00 Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie ... 16:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmi: Ich Afry- ka 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Maryla Rodowicz na bis 18:00 Na dobre i na złe: serial 18:55 Zaproszenie 19:15 Dobranocka: Przygody Misia Colargola 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:53 Sport 20:00 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski: film 22:00 Renata Przemyk - piosenki 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 22:55 Nagroda Literacka Nike 2001 23:50 Na wielkiej scenie: Izabella Sierakowska - Jan łopu- szański 0:20 Na dobre i na złe: serial 1:15 Przygody Misia Colargola: serial 1:30 Wiadomości 1:50 Sport-telegram 1:54 Pogoda 2:00 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski: film 4:00 Renata Przemyk - piosenki 4:25 Skarbiec 5:00 Panorama 5:25 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Le- nino raz jeszcze Le Cinema 14.00 Akumulator I (Akumulator) - komedia, Czechy 1994, reż. Jan Sverak, wyk. Petr Forman, Jan Sverak, Zdenek Sverak, Edita Brychtova, (120 min.) 16.00 Przygody Arsena Lupin (Les aventures d'Arsene Lupin) - film przygodowy, Francja 1957, reż. Jacques Becker, wyk. Robert Lamoureux, Leselotte Pulwer, (120 min.) 18.00 Zabijaj mnie, zabijaj... (Matame mucho) - czarna komedia, Hiszpania 1998, reż. Jose Angel Bohollo, wyk. Santiago Ramos, Rosa Ma Sarda, Nancho Novo, (120 min.) 20.00 Lot orła (Flight of the Eagle) - dramat, Szwecja 1982, reż. Jan Troell, wyk. Max von Sydow, Sverre Anker Ousdal, Goran Stangertz, Lotta Larsson, (150 min.) 22.30 Świadek (Tanu) - komedia, Węgry 1969, reż. Peter Bacso, wyk. Ferenc Kallai, Lili Monori, Zoltan Fabri, Lajos Oze, (120 min.) 24.30 Z archiwum seksu: Podwójna tożsamość (Sex Files: Double Identity) - film erotyczny, W.Bryt. 1998, reż. E.J.Samuels, wyk. Michael Bal, Adam Blinn, Leslie Harter, David Kallaway, (90 min.) Romantica 06.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 102) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 07.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 103) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 08.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 104) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 09.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 105) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 10.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 106) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 11.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 82) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 12.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 83) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 13.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 84) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.). 14.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 85) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 15.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 86) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 16.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 102) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 17.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 103) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 18.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 104) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 19.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 105) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 20.00 W sidłach namiętności (Sol de tentation) (Część 106) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Rafael Gomez, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Miguel De Leon, Aroldo Betancourt, Fabiola Colmenares, (60 min.) 21.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 82) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 22.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 83) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 23.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 84) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 24.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 85) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 01.00 Barwy miłości (Hechizo de amor) (Część 86) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Emma Rabbe, Guillermo Perez, Mayra Alejandra, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.)